Falco (SSBB)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición en Falco en ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Para ver información general acerca del personaje, véase Falco Lombardi.'' Falco (ファルコ''' Faruko'') es un personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, proveniente del [[Star Fox (universo)|universo Star Fox]], siendo miembro del grupo de mercenarios del mismo nombre. Falco ya había aparecido en Super Smash Bros. Melee, por lo que es considerado un veterano; su regreso a la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] fue confirmado el 20 de febrero del año 2008. Comparado a su [[Falco (SSBM)|aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee]], la mayoría de sus movimientos han cambiado, por lo que no puede ser considerado del todo como un clon de Fox. Falco aun es interpretado por Hisao Egawa en las versiones en japonés del juego, pero ahora recibe una voz en inglés gracias a Dex Manley. Falco actualmente está en la 7ma. posición en la tier list, en la clase A-. Falco es conocido por su gran capacidad para realizar combos gracias a la velocidad de sus ataques, y posee una gran movilidad vertical, debido a tener entre los saltos más altos del juego. Falco también es capaz de realizar cadenas de agarres, lo que le permite acumular una cantidad enorme de daño en muy cortos intérvalos de tiempo, y puede terminarlas de varias maneras, incluyendo su ataque aéreo hacia abajo, el cual es el Smash meteórico más rápido del juego. Su herramienta más poderosa, sin embargo, es su Disparo láser, el cual es considerado como el mejor proyectil del juego, debido a su velocidad, prioridad transcendente, y alcance infinito, lo que le da inigualables habilidades a distancia; además, gracias a su Reflector, Falco es capaz de contrarrestar los ataques a distancia de otros personajes. Falco, no obstante, posee varias debilidades. Si bien su movilidad vertical destaca de entre los demás personajes, su movilidad horizontal deja mucho que desear, ya que Falco es bastante lento tanto al correr como en el aire. Falco es también uno de los personajes más afectados por el desgaste de movimientos reiterados; Falco carece de potencia en sus ataques, y dado que sus ataques más poderosos son utilizados muy a menudo, estos pierden fuerza rápidamente. Aun así, su peor debilidad son sus pésimas habilidades de recuperación: su alta velocidad de caída, combinada con su pobre velocidad aérea, y muy predecibles métodos de recuperación (los cuales tampoco recorren mucha distancia), hacen que interceptar a Falco sea muy sencillo. Cómo desbloquear *Participar en 50 combates del Modo multijugador. *Completar el Brawl Multitudinario en el modo Brawl de 100. *Incorporar a Falco al equipo en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Realizar uno de los primeros dos métodos implicará derrotar a Falco en un combate en el Sistema Lylat para desbloquearlo. La música que sonará durante la batalla será Area 6. Atributos Falco está dotado con un diverso set de movimientos que incluye ataques rápidos, la habilidad de saltar de la pared, el salto inicial más alto en el juego, y un proyectil fantástico. Excluyendo su ataque aéreo hacia adelante, todos sus ataques aéreos tienen poco retraso cuando Falco aterriza. Esto le da a Falco una capacidad increíble para acercarse a sus oponentes, ya que a corta o media distancia, su Disparo láser puede ser inmediatamente combinado con muchos de sus otros ataques gracias a su muy amplia ventana de auto-canceling. Junto con un gran juego a distancia, Falco también tiene un muy buen juego a corto alcance: su ataque normal es muy rápido, cuenta con una buena cobertura vertical, y los dos primeros golpes se puede cancelar en otros ataques. Sus ataques fuertes, sus ataques Smash, y la mayoría de sus ataques aéreos son también muy rápidos, y tienen una buena cobertura vertical, aunque su alcance es algo limitado. Falco también puede acercarse con su ataque en carrera, un movimiento rápido y fuerte, lo que hace difícil defenderse del mismo. Falco tiene la oportunidad de hacer tropezar a sus oponentes con su Reflector, el cual incluso puede atravesar las paredes, y también tiene la capacidad de reflejar proyectiles inusuales, como el Trueno de Pikachu. Uno de los movimientos más potentes de Falco es su lanzamiento hacia abajo. Si bien es completamente incapaz de causar un K.O., Falco puede repetirlo sin descanso hasta acumular porcentajes tan altos como 50% en la mayoría de los personajes. Combinado con su ataque aéreo hacia abajo (el cual es el Smash meteórico más rápido del juego), esto es particularmente mortal para todos los personajes de Star Fox, incluido él mismo, debido a la demora y las limitaciones de movimiento en sus movimientos especiales hacia arriba. La mayoría de sus lanzamientos son rápidos, y son capaces de dañar más de un oponente. Una de sus pocas debilidades de Falco es su falta de potencia en general. Para poder conseguir K.O.s, Falco puede usar sus ataques Smash lateral y hacia arriba; si bien su ataque Smash lateral tiene un buen alcance y una buena duración, es lento y pierde fuerza de conectar con la punta de sus alas. Su ataque Smash hacia arriba lanza al oponente en un ángulo puramente vertical si conecta, pero no tiene mucho alcance. Falco también está armado con su ya mencionado ataque aéreo hacia abajo; sin embargo, este movimiento tiene burbujas de colisión muy pequeñas, por lo que es difícil de conectar, y Falco se toma una buena cantidad de tiempo antes de finalizar el ataque en el aire, lo que hace peligroso su uso fuera del escenario, especialmente debido a su alta velocidad de caída de Falco. Las mayores debilidades de Falco, sin embargo, se encuentran en su recuperación y su alcance. Aunque el Fantasma Falco recorre una distancia horizontal decente, es bastante predecible, mientras que el Pájaro de fuego recorre una muy corta distancia y es fácilmente interceptado, por lo que su único uso es el de un último recurso para la recuperación vertical. El poco alcance de sus ataques aéreos lo hace aun más vulnerable, ya que rara vez tiene la oportunidad de atacar mientras se recupera. Además, si bien su velocidad aérea está por debajo del promedio, su aceleración aérea es muy lenta, especialmente cuando se contrasta con la aceleración de su velocidad de caída, por lo que sin su segundo salto, la recuperación es aún más difícil. Su alta velocidad de caída también le hace vulnerable a las cadenas de agarres de ciertos personajes como Pikachu, aunque es inmune a las cadenas de agarres que son eficaces contra los pesos ligeros (como la del Rey Dedede). Al igual que en Super Smash Bros. Melee, Falco es un personaje con sorprendentes fuerzas y extremas debilidades. Sin embargo, fuera de sus desventajas, Falco no tiene problemas críticos, y es posible mitigarlas por medio de adaptación y precaución. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales *Ataque normal: Falco da un golpe (4%) y luego otro (2%), tras lo cual se inclina y gira sobre su eje rápidamente, atacando con sus brazos. Falco puede extender este ataque al presionar rápidamente (o mantener presionado) el botón de ataque normal. (1% cada golpe) ( ) ( ) ( ) *Ataque en carrera: Falco realiza una patada hacia adelante mientras corre. Avanza un poco más que el de Fox y es más fuerte. (6-9%). ( ) *Fuerte lateral: Una patada rápida. Tiene mayor potencia que lade Fox. La patada puede inclinarse un poco hacia arriba o abajo. (9%) ( ) ( ) ( ) *Fuerte superior: Hace dos cortes hacia arriba con sus alas. (4% el primero, 5% el segundo). ( ) ( ) *Fuerte inferior: Un rápido coletazo al ras del suelo. Más poderoso que el de Fox. Puede hacer tropezar al oponente. (9-12%) ( ) Smash Todos los ataques Smash de Falco pueden golpear oponentes en ambos lados. *Lateral: Falco mueve sus alas desde arriba hacia abajo. Es el mejor para sacar a los oponentes del escenario, teniendo una gran potencia, pero no muy útil si se golpea con la punta de las alas. Es el ataque Smash lateral más fuerte de los personajes de Star Fox. (15-21% / 10-14%) ( ) ( ) ( ) *Superior: Una patada giratoria hacia atrás. Aunque es fuerte, no es tan poderoso como el de Fox. Es el ataque Smash hacia arriba con la menor cantidad de potencia base del juego. (14-19% / 12-16%) ( ) *Inferior: Falco se agacha y estira sus pies hacia ambos lados. Es el ataque Smash hacia abajo con la menor cantidad de potencia base del juego. (15-21% / 13-18%) ( ) ( ) Ataques aéreos *Normal: Falco gira y golpea con sus alas cuatro veces. (3%, 3%, 4%, 4%; 12% si conectan todos). ( ) ( ) ( ) *Hacia adelante: Falco se pone recto y gira varias veces, causando varios cortes con su pico.(2%, 2%, 2%, 2%, 3%; 11% si conectan todos) ( ) *Hacia atrás: Falco estira la pierna hacia atrás y da una patada rápida. (7-13%) ( ) *Superior: Falco da una voltereta y golpea con los pies. (11%) ( ) ( ) ( ) *Inferior: Falco gira sobre si mismo diagonalmente, de forma parecida de Fox. A diferencia del anterior, solo propina un golpe que, si se conecta correctamente, es el Smash meteórico más rápido del juego. (8-13%) ( ) Agarres y lanzamientos *Agarre normal: Agarra al enemigo con su ala derecha. ( ) ( ) *Agarre corriendo: Se lanza al oponente mientras extiende su ala derecha. ( ) *Golpiza: Golpea al oponente con rodillazos. Relativamente rápido. (2%) ( ) *Lanzamiento hacia delante: Golpea al oponente y este sale volando hacia adelante. (7%) ( ) ( ) *Lanzamiento hacia atrás: Lanza al oponente hacia atrás y le dispara tres veces. (2% el lanzamiento, 2% cada disparo; 8% en total) ( ) ( ) *Lanzamiento hacia arriba: Lanza al oponente hacia arriba y le dispara tres veces. (2% el lanzamiento, 2% cada disparo; 8% en total) ( ) ( ) *Lanzamiento hacia abajo: Tira al oponente al piso y le dispara a quemarropa 4 veces. A diferencia de los dos anteriores, los disparos no pueden fallar. Es excelente para realizar una cadena de agarres, pudiendo realizar incluso hasta 60% de daño.(1% el lanzamiento, 2% cada disparo; 9% en total) ( ) ( ) ( ) Movimientos especiales Otros Entrada *Aparece un Arwing volando de cabeza, Falco salta de este y se pone en posición. ( ) ( ) Burlas *Arriba: Falco patea su reflector como un balón y dice "Piece of cake.". En la versión japonesa, Falco dice "Rakushō da ze." (楽勝だぜ''; traducido como "Una victoria fácil.").( ) ( ) ( ) *Lateral: Falco se para en un pie, levanta su ala desde abajo y dice "Don't try me". En la versión japonesa, Falco dice "Kakatte ki na." (かかってきな。; traducido como "Ven y pruebame."). ( ) *Abajo: Da un giro en un pie diciendo "Hands off my prey!". En la versión japonesa, Falco dice "Ore no emono ni te o dasuna!" (俺の獲物に手を出すな！; traducido como "¡Quítale las manos a mi presa!"). ( ) ( ) ( ) Burla Smash Si se presiona muy brevemente el botón de burla hacia abajo en los escenarios Corneria y Sistema Lylat, Falco se arrodillará e intentará comunicarse con su equipo. Si no es interrumpido durante este tiempo, Falco se pondrá de pie y hará un gesto con su mano, demostrando que la comunicación fue exitosa. ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Poses de espera *Ondula sus manos enfrente de su cara. ( ) *Gira el torso. ( ) Poses de victoria *Arriba: Se cruza de brazos y dice "You aren't worth the trouble.". En la versión japonesa, Falco dice "Tsukiatte ran ne~na" (付き合ってらんねぇな。; traducido como "No vale la pena asociarse con ustedes."). *Lateral: Realiza un alto salto, y cae arrodillado. *Abajo: Realiza varias patadas. Al dar la última, se agacha y dice "Had enough already?". En la versión japonesa, Falco dice "Kutabaru no wa mada hayai ze" (くたばるのはまだ早いぜ。; traducido como "Aun es muy pronto para tirar la toalla."). **Si Fox participó en el combate, al realizar esta pose, Falco dirá "You're off your game, Fox.". En la versión japonesa, Falco dice "Ude ga ochita na, Fokkusu." (腕が落ちたな、フォックス。; traducido como "Tus habilidades se han oxidado, Fox."). Paleta de colores 700px|center Tema de victoria center Rol en el emisario subespacial right|320px Expulsándose de su Arwing, Falco aparece en el último momento para salvar a Fox de ser convertido en trofeo por Bowser, destruyendo su Trofeador V6, obligándolo a huir. Curiosamente, se le ve usar dos blaster al mismo tiempo, siendo que solo usa uno en el juego. Sin embargo, ya Bowser había logrado hacer un clon de Diddy Kong el cual absorbe más peste violeta, convirtiéndose en una versión gigante del mismo. Fox revive a Diddy y los tres pelean contra el clon. Después de derrotarlo, Falco se aleja de ellos, pero Diddy lo agarra de nuevo, incorporándose de mala gana Falco al equipo. Mientras es arrastrado por Diddy Kong, se encoje de hombros, demostrando su descontento y de mala gana. Un Fox estupefacto se encoje de hombros y los sigue, esto quizá debido a recibir el mismo tratamiento anteriormente. Cuando Captain Falcon y Olimar saltan a la plataforma de carga en donde tenían retenido al trofeo de Donkey Kong, el Arwing de Falco aparece y expulsa a Diddy Kong, dirigiéndose a la plataforma mediante sus barriles voladores y dispara a la misma con su cacahuetola. Luego de revivir a Donkey, Captain Falcon, Diddy Kong, Olimar y el mismo DK derrotan a los prímidos a bordo de la plataforma. Luego de esto, Falco se despide de Donkey Kong y Diddy con su pulgar arriba, mientras se aleja con su Arwing. Posteriormente, vuelve a aparecer durante la batalla contra Duon en el Hal Abarda, uniéndose a Fox, Peach, Sheik, Snake y Lucario. Cuando Duon es derrotado, Peach revive a Mr. Game & Watch, y Meta Knight vuelve a tomar el control de su nave. Durante el ataque al destructor subespacial, él usa su Arwing y esquiva los cañones de la nave, logrando así entrar al subespacio. Falco, al igual que el resto de los héroes, es convertido en trofeo por las Ondas trofeadoras de Tabuu. Más tarde, es vuelto a la normalidad por Luigi, Ness y el Rey Dedede, uniéndose a ellos durante la travesía en el gran laberinto. Finalmente, pelea junto a todos los héroes en la batalla final contra Tabuu. Pegatinas exclusivas Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) right|90px :'''Falco :Un piloto formidable de la unidad Star Fox cuyo nombre completo es Falco Lombardi. Antes de unirse al equipo surcaba el cosmos al mando de un grupo de amigos. Peca de despectivo y a veces no se muestra colaborador, pero profesa una gran devoción por el equipo Star Fox, al que no obstante una vez abandonó temporalmente. :*''SNES: Starwing'' :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' Curiosidades *Falco es uno de los 4 personajes en Super Smash Bros. Brawl que habla en sus 3 burlas. Los otros son Pikachu, Peach y Samus Zero. *Falco es el único personaje en el juego cuyo códec en la Isla Shadow Moses no implica la participación del equipo de apoyo de Snake. En su lugar, Slippy Toad participa en la conversación. Véase también Categoría:Personajes desbloqueables